Obsession Sexuelle
by Alounet
Summary: Yamcha a un gros problème : Bra a jeté son dévolu sur lui et veut absolument coucher avec lui ! Bra/Yamcha du Goten/Trunks


**Titre** : Obsession Sexuelle

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Bra/Yamcha et Trunks/Goten !

**Avertissements** : Cette relation parle de slash et d'une relation 18/60 ans.

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Toriyama :)_

**Notes**_ : Ce défi provient de Sokadens, qui voulait du Bra/Yamcha (oui, une jeune fille de 18 ans et un mec de 63 ans... Le calcul est bon je l'ai fait par rapport à leurs dates de naissances que l'on peut trouver dans l'encyclopédie de Dragon Ball). Donc elle voulait une Bra qui harcèlerait ce pauvre Yamcha et qui a en général tout ce qu'elle veut (sachant qu'elle est la copie conforme de sa mère, sa bouleverse le pauvre Yamcha !). Krilin dans le rôle du confident de Yamcha et un couple Trunks/Goten._

_Je devais aussi faire du lemon hard ! Les mots, phrases et objets sont en gras et italique !_

_J'espère m'en sortir honorablement avec cette histoire, dédicace à Sokadens et merci !_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoO

-Krilin, il faut vraiment que tu m'aide !

Yamcha se trouvait sur la _**plage**_ de la Kame House. Il avait demandé à son ami de sortir de la maison afin de discuter avec lui calmement. Le père de famille regarda attentivement son ami, s'inquiétant de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-Je sais pas comment faire pour m'en débarrasser...

-Te débarrasser de quoi ?

Yamcha vérifia une nouvelle fois que personne ne pouvait l'entendre puis il murmura très bas :

-Bra...

-La fille de Bulma ?

-Oui ! s'impatienta Yamcha. Elle est complètement folle. Ca fait des semaines qu'elle me court après, qu'elle me harcèle. Elle m'envoie des tas de messages, quand je suis chez ses parents elle trouve toujours le moyen de m'isoler pour... Enfin, elle est dingue j'te dis !

Krilin éclata de rire. Une vraie crise de fou rire. Qui aurait cru un jour que Yamcha se retrouverait mal à l'aise face à l'insistante d'une demoiselle pour obtenir ses faveurs sexuelles ?

-C'est ça fous toi de ma gueule ! Ca te plairait toi de savoir que ta fille drague un mec qui pourrait être son père ?

Krilin s'arrêta aussitôt de rire, se mettant à la place de Yamcha et reprenant son sérieux.

-Tu as essayé d'en parler à Bulma ?

-T'es fou ? J'ai pas envie qu'elle pense des trucs... Du genre que j'ai laissé croire à sa fille qu'il pourrait y avoir une chance !

-Et c'est vrai ?

-Non !

Krilin décela le mensonge chez son ami, son œil suspicieux vint le scruta.

-Bon d'accord, j'avoue que j'ai tendance à sortir avec des très jeunes demoiselles mais... Non, Bra c'est la fille de Bulma !

-Et elle lui ressemble comme deux goutes d'eau à son âge, ajouta Krilin d'un air suspicieux.

Yamcha devait reconnaître que son ami n'avait pas tord. La troublante ressemblance de la jeune fille avec sa propre mère était saisissante. Et même si Yamcha, après tant d'années, avait digéré sa rupture d'avec Bulma, cette petite piqure de rappel avait tendance à l'émoustiller.

-Si tu veux un conseil, va voir Trunks. Il connaît sa sœur par cœur et ne sera pas très surpris. Il pourra lui parler.

C'était une excellente idée. Yamcha remercia son ami, salua C-18, Marron et Tortue Géniale et repartit en compagnie de Puar dans son mini jet, direction la capitale de l'Ouest.

* * *

-Tu devrais pas venir me voir au bureau comme ça...

Trunks gémissait, les jambes écartées sur son bureau. Goten lâcha le sexe qu'il tenait entre les lèvres et répondit, amusé :

-J'avais envie _**d'une glace**_...

Le brun était à moitié dénudé, tout comme Trunks. Ce dernier avait le pantalon sur les chevilles, sa chemise ouverte, sa cravate dénouée, ses lunettes de travers. En effet, son compagnon avait décidé de lui rendre une petite visite imprévue.

Le brun se plaignait régulièrement de ne pas voir assez son amant à la maison. Le fils de Bulma étant un bourreau de travail et un PDG très méticuleux, il reconnaissait sans problème être très souvent absent.

-Dépêche toi de me faire jouir j'ai du travail...

-Non, je prendrais mon temps, rétorqua amusé le brun qui titillait avec ses doigts l'anus de son compagnon.

Au même instant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Yamcha enjoué. L'homme venait de déposer Puar à la Capsule Corp et souhaitait discuter du problème "Bra" avec le frère de cette dernière.

Mais la vision du jeune patron, à moitié nu sur son bureau se faisant sucer et titiller l'anus par son amant le stoppa net :

-Euh... Ta secrétaire était absente et...

Gêné, Yamcha sortit du bureau comme un _**ouragan**_, laissant le soin aux deux jeunes hommes de se rhabiller rapidement, tout aussi gênés que le visiteur imprévu.

-Voilà pourquoi il ne faut jamais faire ça au travail, marmonna Trunks.

Goten, plus amusé, lui dit :

-On dirait un _**jambon**_ vu comment t'es tout rose.

Trunks replaça ses lunettes correctement et tapa la tête de son amant afin qu'il cesse de rire. Une fois plus ou moins rhabillé, il ouvrit la porte du bureau et s'excusa auprès de Yamcha qui se tenait dans la salle d'attente.

-Je peux repasser si tu préfère... Je...

-A vrai dire, j'aimerais assez qu'on oublie ce que tu as vu et que nous n'en parlions plus jamais ?

-Ca va être dur à oublier, se moqua Yamcha. Tous les Saiyens ont des sexes aussi énorme ou c'es un truc de famille ?

Derrière ses lunettes, le PDG était incapable de garder sa contenance. Heureusement, Goten arriva à ses côtés :

-Ca fera une belle anecdote à raconter lors de la prochaine réunion !

Yamcha accompagna le fils de Goku dans son fou rire tandis que Trunks décida d'interrompre ce moment de "plaisir" pour connaître la raison de la présence à Yamcha.

-En fait... _**Tu peux me rendre un service**_ ?

Intrigué, Trunks laissa Yamcha entrer dans son bureau et prendre place dans le petit salon aménagé pour ses grands rendez-vous d'affaire. Yamcha lui expliqua le problème qu'il rencontrait depuis quelques temps avec Bra.

-Ca lui passera, le rassura Trunks. Elle est comme ça, à choisir un nouveau mec tous les trois mois. Mais une fois qu'elle t'aura eu, elle ira ailleurs.

-En gros, tu me conseille de céder ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, rajouta Trunks, je te dis simplement que tant qu'elle t'aura pas eu dans son lit, elle te lâchera pas.

-Il a fait exactement la même chose avec moi, se moqua Goten. Mais moi au moins, il m'a gardé.

Goten regardait toujours amoureusement son compagnon même après autant d'années.

-Maintenant, j'ai du boulot qui m'attends.

-Je dois repasser chez toi, j'ai laissé Puar rendre visite à Oolong et Bulma.

-Je t'accompagne, proposa Goten. Moi aussi je dois rentrer.

Le brun embrassa son fiancé et sortit en compagnie de Yamcha. Le jeune PDG regarda l'état de son bureau - en bordel - et essaya de se concentrer.

* * *

A la Capsume Corp, Bra était fin prête à recevoir Yamcha. En ayant vu Puar dans le jardin avec Bulma et Oolong, la jeune fille comprit rapidement que son obsession du moment ne tarderait pas à revenir. Elle utilisa le tube complet de _**dentifrice**_ pour obtenir la meilleure haleine possible et s'habilla de façon très sexy : avec son trikini rouge vif.

Une fois prête, elle regagna le jardin. Manquant de patience, elle s'occupa comme elle le put en jouant avec un _**cerceau**_ pour déhancher son corps (elle espérait que Yamcha la trouverait ainsi en arrivant), mais elle ne quittait pas sa _**montre**_ des yeux. Elle était très impatiente.

-Salut tout le monde !

Goten fit son entrée dans le jardin, suivit de près par Yamcha. Ce dernier aperçut Bra en pleine séance de houla houp. Elle était sexy, certes, mais il ne devait pas la regarder.

-Trunks va rentrer tard ? demanda Bulma à son beau-fils.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, incapable de lui répondre.

-Puar on devrait se dépêcher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vous restez pour le dîner bien sûr, obligea pratiquement Bulma.

-Yamcha tu peux me donner un coup de main ? J'ai un problème avec ma voiture !

Bra venait de se _**coller**_ littéralement à l'ex de sa mère. Cette dernière ne remarqua rien d'anormal et ajouta même :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, j'y aurais jeté un œil.

-Yamcha s'y connaît quand même mieux en voiture ! rouspéta sa fille qui ne voulait pas voir sa mère faire capoter son plan. On en aura pas pour longtemps !

Et la jeune fille attrapa Yamcha par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'au garage. Dans le jardin, seul Goten connaissait les réelles intentions de Bra. Mais ça n'était pas son problème, Yamcha parviendrait à se débrouiller seul. Il s'amusa tout de même de voir l'homme entraîné par une fille ayant plus de la moitié de son âge.

Arrivés dans le garage ou se trouvaient plusieurs voitures de la filiale Capsule Corp, Bra lâcha le bras de Yamcha et se colla à lui.

-Si tu veux j'attrape une éponge et je lave la voiture avant que t'y jette un œil.

Bra se collait sensuellement à l'homme et déhanchait ses fesses contre lui.

-Bra, je t'ai déjà dit que toi et moi ne pouvions pas...

La fille aux cheveux bleus posa un doigt sur la bouche de l'homme pour le faire taire.

-Je vais pas te demander une _**bague**_ ou un _**ours**_ en peluche à la foire, j'veux juste te voir satisfaire tous mes plaisirs... sexuels !

L'ancien guerrier était très mal à l'aise. Le frottement des cuisses de Bra contre ses jambes lui donnèrent une terrible erection. Après tout, peut-être que Trunks avait raison. Une fois qu'elle aurait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle le laisserait tranquille définitivement jetant son dévolu sur un autre homme.

En plus, la garce était terriblement excitante.

-Oh c'est tout dur dans ton pantalon... Laisse moi m'en occuper !

Elle sortit la virilité de son prochain amant et l'exhiba en plein air. Sachant qu'il ne résisterait pas d'avantage, le brun la laissa faire. Elle le masturba doucement, le poussant contre le capot de la voiture. L'homme se laissa faire et la belle jeune femme goba le sexe de l'homme dans sa bouche. Elle le léchait sensuellement mais de façon très perverse.

Elle agissait comme une véritable salope afin d'exciter d'avantage l'homme qui ne lui résistait plus. Si bien qu'il décida de prendre les devants et de s'occuper de la jeune femme à sa manière.

Il lui enleva son trikini, dévoilant ainsi sa nudité, dévorant ses seins à pleine bouche. Bra gémissait d'avantage, ne cachant pas son plaisir et murmurant des insanités à l'oreille de Yamcha.

Ce dernier la porta dans ses bras, après avoir complètement retiré son pantalon. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, goutant aux lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune fille. Puis il approcha son sexe de son intimité et la pénétra sans ménagement.

Elle voulait du sexe, c'est exactement ce qu'elle aurait. Yamcha regretterait sans doute par la suite sa conduite avec la jeune femme, mais cette dernière ne s'en formalisait pas, bien au contraire.

Elle aimait se faire baiser sur le capot d'une voiture par un homme plus âge. Elle prenait même son pied.

Yamcha mordillait ses tétons, accentuant le plaisir de la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'occupait du cou de l'homme lui offrant le plus beau des suçons tandis que les mouvements de bassins du brun se firent de plus en plus violent.

-J'adore quand tu me baise, murmura Bra à l'oreille du brun.

Bientôt, Yamcha éjacula à l'intérieur de la jeune femme. Du sperme dégoulina du vagin de la fille aux cheveux bleus et resta collé sur son sexe. Elle passa un doigt sur son vagin qu'elle amena à sa bouche, dégustant ainsi la semence de son amant.

-Laisse moi te nettoyer, lui dit-elle au creux de l'oreille avant de reprendre son sexe en bouche et d'effacer toute trace de son plaisir.

Yamcha, décontenancé par ce qu'il venait de faire, regarda la jeune femme se rhabiller :

-Pourquoi tu me voulais absolument ?

-Je voulais comprendre ce que ma mère te trouvait étant jeune. Je sais que t'es vieux maintenant mais t'es pas trop mal comme amant. Certainement pas mon meilleur coup, mais c'était correct.

Yamcha se sentit humilié et vexé, mais se garda de le lui dire.

-Si t'as envie de remettre ça, tu sais ou me trouver, ajouta la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

Son trikini de nouveau sur elle, elle déhancha ses fesses en s'éloignant de l'homme et quitta le garage. Yamcha se rhabilla à son tour et remarqua alors un détail :

-Merde.

Des caméras de surveillance venaient d'immortaliser ce moment avec la jeune femme. Il fallait absolument qu'il demande à Trunks d'effacer les bandes sinon, le père de Bra n'hésiterait pas un seul instant avant de le tuer !


End file.
